Pink Suds
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Musicalverse. It was rumored that Elphaba's so was so unclean that water could melt her but Galinda is going to find out that the rumors are very false.


A/N: More musical inspired then book inspired, just because I'm more familiar with that then the book. Sorry, I'm just in a musical mode thanks to the Tonys last night and seeing Idina! This is not Gelphie. Just friendship, earlier on in the play I guess I would place it.

Pink Suds:

By: LOSTrocker

Galinda came back to the door room she shared with Elphaba exshausted. It was hard to be popular but very well worth it, espically if it caught the eye of certain dreamy prince. Now, all she wanted to do was rest but she couldn't. She had to make an appearence at one of the prince's raves and she wanted to look her best, this meant refreshing herself with a nice bath. However, when she went to the bathroom she found it all ready occupied.

"Hello." she called as she knocked.

There was no reply but she knew Elphaba was in there. Who else would be? She had no idea what the Green Girl was doing in there, besides the obvious but that didn't take long for her. Galina often wondered if she just went into the bathroom to pretend to do her business. Rumors were flooding all around Shiz that Elphaba didn't producess any waste or take baths. It was said because of her skin that her soul was so unclean that water would melt her. Galinda found it funny, mainly because she was one of the first students to spread it.

"Come on!" Galinda demanded as she pounded on the door. "Unlike you, I have some place to be!"

There was still no reply. Galinda figured the Green Girl was doing this to please herself. After all, she loved tourching her so. This time Galinda wasn't going to stand for it. She took it upon herself to enter at her own will. When she entered the bathroom she found herself in a state of shock. Elphaba was in the tub - bathing!

There was a reason why Elphaba didn't respond to Galinda's pounding. She was enjoying her peace. If it was thing in this world she loved to do, it was bathing. The water was so soothing. Then again water had that type of effect on her. It was a glensing. It watched all her troubles away. She found herself bathing more these days upon her home at Shiz. The bodies that swooned the place gave her plenty of troubles, espically her own roommate.

"Oh my!" Galinda cried out, bringing Elphaba out of her daze of the water.

Elphaba sighed. "So much for rest and relaxation." she said to herself. "There is a thing called knocking." she teased.

"I did knock!" Galinda fussed. "You didn't answer me!"

"Then why are you in here?" questioned Elphaba, somewhat angery. "I have a right to privacy."

"What are you doing?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "What does it look like Mistress Obvious."

"Your bathing!"

"Are you striving for the Dumbness Award?" Elphaba wasn't in any mode to do deal with her blondeness today.

"Get out!" Galinda found herself crying out and went to fetch the Green Girl out of the tub.

"What are you doing?" Elphaba asked as Galinda went for her.

"Hurry! Get out before it's too late!" In the state of panic that she was in, Galinda slipped on some water that was on the floor and she went flying into the tub with Elphaba. She was now soaked.

Elphaba burst out laughing. "I wish I had a photograph right now." she managed between laughs.

"This is so not funny!" Galinda fummed, splashing her roommate. "My dress is ruined!"

"It's not my!" aruged Elphaba. "You're the one who insisted that I get out!"

"Well, excuse me!" Galinda retorted. "I thought you were going to..." then she stopped herself.

"Melt." finished Elphaba.

"I'm sorry," Galinda apologized quickly, looking down at the bubbles that were now everywhere thanks to her.

"You don't think I know what people are saying about me?" Elphaba asked.

Galinda heard the sadness in her voice.

"I know you and your friends say about me." she said. "I'm just glad now you know that I won't melt in water, I'm sorry for the disappointment." then Elphaba realised something, Galinda wasn't disappointed that she could melt. She had been worried. Thats why she was in the tub now. She was trying to free her from the darkness of the water. "But thanks though, for trying to rescue me."

Galinda looked back up. "I know I give you a hard time Elphaba, but I wouldn't death to claim you. I don't want death to take anyone."

"Here, let me help you out of the tub." Elphaba offered as she got up.

Elphaba was on her feet. She reached down for Galinda. Galinda took her hand and up she came. Elphaba helped her out. Once Galinda was safe, Elphaba placed a black towel around her. "The bathroom is all yours now." she announced. "There still should be some warm water left."

Galinda gave her a greatful smile. Then watched as the Green Girl took her leave but before she was fully out, Elphaba made known to Galinda: "Don't melt!"

Fin.


End file.
